One more chance
by BaBy Xx bAby
Summary: Shindou Hikaru looses his title as an Ouza from Touya. Hikaru then goes on a slump ending on a suicidal death but then gets a second chance in life by going back in time when he first met Sai! [AkiHika]
1. Prolouge: Sorrow of a Go player

**One more chance**

**Summary: **Shindou Hikaru looses another match from Touya Akira in front of everyone and looses his title as an Ouza. Hikaru then tries to suicide himself then gets a second chance in life by going back 6 years in time when he first met Sai!! AkiHika- Multi-chaptered!

**Pairings:** Hikaru+Akira, Waya+Isumi, Akari+Mitani, Kaga+Tsutui and more!

* * *

**Prologue: **_Sorrow of a go player_

The silence of the match grew slightly eerie. Everyone has been paying attention to the two professional go players and their outstanding match. Touya Akira can't admit but to think that he has grown very strong indeed from the past few weeks when they last played. But something wasn't right…

Shindou Hikaru, Akira's rival was trembling with fear.

Hikaru and Akira knew it.

They were able to read it so deeply that they knew, after some next few hands, Hikaru will loose completely and will have to surrender his beloved title called Ouza. Everyone didn't actually expect this after seeing Shindou Hikaru defeat Kurata-san twice in a row.

Hikaru bowed his head in defeat and resigned.

"M—Makemashita." Hikaru muttered,

"Arigato gozaimashita." Akira bowed his head,

"Arigatou gozaimashita…" Hikaru bowed yet again,

Silence crept all over the room with astonishment. Everyone did not expect Shindou Hikaru to loose half-way through the match but only Akira and Hikaru are the ones who looked at it deeply enough to know who's the winner.

Akira's head looked up to give a small smile to Hikaru for trying but stopped after seeing Hikaru's face. His eyes were covered by his hair giving such a tense moment right now. Amano cleared his throat, breaking the spell of the sudden strange silence.

"O-Omedetto, Touya-kun. You now have two titles!" Amano said, "May we have an interview of you two about the match??"

Everyone stared at Hikaru standing up.

"Shindou?" Touya started but then got cut off,

"Excuse me." Hikaru said as he went pass Amano to go out of the room,

"What about the interview--??" Amano said but too late, he walked off without any word or statement,

Akira's eyes never left the sliding door, still wondering why he acted this way. The only thing he could do for Hikaru right now is to cover him up for the interview about the match with Amano-san.

* * *

Hikaru's eyes stared down at the parking lot which was behind the Go institute. Today was May 5th, the day when Sai have left him. Today turned out to be a very sorrowful day. He had lost his friend, Sai, he lost his title and now he lost his determination to defeat Touya and to play the divine move. He felt his whole body giving up on him right. He banged his fists to the cement floor. He usually had Sai to stop him from being sad or crying in tears but now, his hopes, his determination and his great friend, Sai is now gone. It truly did feel as though half of him had been ripped right out. He can't help but to think that he's not even worthy to be Touya Akira's rival as well for that matter. Touya only sees him because of Sai. 

For some reason, he wants to go back in time. Back to the past where everything was so happy and merry, the time where he was still with Sai and in the go club or being an insei with the others. He wants to re-do everything that had just happened or just die with this sorrow alone.

"It's not like I can magically go back in time anyway…" Hikaru muttered out of his breath, "I just want to die now…"

His heart rose up into his throat and his vision blurred as he forced his legs, one after another, to carry him to the edge of the building. He removed his shoes and backpack as he prepared himself to fall down. Hikaru gave one last look at the vehicles down at the bottom and closed his eyes.

"Gomen, okaa-san, outo-san… Waya, Isumi-san, minna-san… Gomen, Sai… A-Akira…" Hikaru mumbled as he took another step, feeling his whole body light from falling down.

His eyes met widened green ones that were down there at the first floor. Hikaru gave a slight smile as he mouthed some words to his forever rival.

There was a sudden flash of all what had happened i Hikaru's eyes. His whole life just flickered before him and without even noticing, his body laid helpless in the cement road feeling the whole pain.

Akira's eyes stared in horror as his mouth tried to talk but in loss of words. He cursed himself inside feeling that he was the one to blame by just standing there, not doing anything at all. He ran towards the weak body of his rival and shook him gently.

"Sh—Shindou!! Shindou!!!" Akira yelled in terror, finally getting his voice back, "Wake up right now… You can't just die on me yet! We haven't found the divine move!!!—Shindou!!!"

He felt his whole self so terrified and extremely worried about Shindou's condition. Why did he just try to kill himself? Is it because of the match? Is it because of…him? Akira's heart couldn't take it at all if he was to be blamed. He would never forgive himself if he killed himself just because of him, Touya Akira. The sudden sadness in Akira's heart ached but now he stopped as he felt tears running down to his own face. Is he… crying??

Why would he pour his whole feelings towards Shindou? He's just his rival in Go and that's all there is to it, right?

"Naze, Shindou?? Naze?!" Akira murmured as he firmly grasped Hikaru's hand feeling the coldness.

Hikaru opened his eyes a bit and stared at Akira, "Touya…"

Akira's cheeks started to blush furiously when he heard Hikaru mumbled his name. "Shindou!"

"Were you crying…?" Hikaru whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why did you jump?!" Akira suddenly shouted,

"I wasn't myself today… Ne, Touya…" Hikaru said quietly,

"Don't talk!" Akira said slightly blushing from the way they were so closed, "Y-You're bleeding!! I'll call an ambulance!!"

It wa too late.

With Hikaru's one last breath, he gave his final words to Akira, "Akira, tell everyone I'm sorry for leaving. I just wanted… To have my wish granted."

Akira's eyes widened as he felt Hikaru's body going all cold as he laid in his pool of blood. "Hi-Hikaru!!!" Akira yelled out his name,

He then heard the sound of the ambulance and some people terrified from what happened. Hikaru's friends, some fellow Go players, the police and everyone gathered towards them. Everyone asked Akira what had just happened to the young pro and if he killed himself because of the match, Touya's words were calm but his voice seemed to be in sorrow. "I don't know why he died but his last word was for everyone. He said he was sorry for leaving."

He didn't choose to say the other sentence Hikaru choked out.

_**I just want to go back in time…**_

* * *

_Everything turned black after that blurry scene with Akira._

**_Your wish is granted…_**

Hikaru's eyes opened slowly as he looked at where he was. His eyes stared at the ceiling. His mind tried to formulate where he was then his mind had tracked an idea. He was in his old house with his mother. He looked at his left side to see some small medicine bottles.

"I'm back at home…" Hikaru said as he covered his eyes with his hands. He stopped and stared at his hands seeing small hands that he once had in 6th grade, back when he first saw Touya Akira in the Go salon and saw Sai the first time. It's when he discovered that goban in his grandfather's shed.

His eyes widened and screamed, "I'M BACK IN THE PAST?!?!?!?!"

Does this mean he's back in time because his wish is granted already? There's one way to find out right now...

"Sai!!!" Hikaru said as he looked at his right,

* * *

**End of prologue**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**One more chance**

**Summary: **Shindou Hikaru looses another match from Touya Akira in front of everyone and looses his title as an Ouza. Hikaru then tries to suicide himself then gets a second chance in life by going back 6 years in time when he first met Sai!! AkiHika- Multi-chaptered!

**Pairings:** Hikaru+Akira, Waya+Isumi, Akari+Mitani, Kaga+Tsutui and more!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Reunion_

Hikaru's eyes wondered to his right and saw nothing at all. He sighed, thinking that he was such an idiot. There is seriously no way he'll come back at all even if his wish did come true. Maybe he's just hallucinating, that's all. He sat up straight and walked towards the mirror and stared at his reflection. He was truly a 6th grader. Hikaru sighed as he crossed his arms. He looked so small and this situation is making him really annoyed. Why can't he just die?! His suicidal jump didn't actually work and now he's a 12 year old brat.

'_How the hell did this happen?! I'm fuckin' twelve!!! This must be a dream…' _Hikaru screamed in his mind,

"_It's because you are twelve, Hikaru!! You shouldn't have screamed! You woke me up!!"_ A familiar voice whined at his back,

Hikaru's eyes widened as he saw his familiar friend who left him two years ago. It was him...

Sai!

Hikaru hugged his old friend yet again as he cried in joy. He's back!! He's finally with him after his disappearance that left the go world and Sai so miserable. To loose a friend that had showed him go, that made him happy, that person who had always been there--- Yes, even literally.

"Sai!! You're back!!! I missed you so much…" Hikaru smiled as he gave a look at Sai.

He wasn't actually smiling; he was actually giving a strange face with the mixture of confusion and strange flattery.

"Doshita, Sai??" Hikaru said as he gave a confused look of his own,

"_We only met yesterday. Wow, you must really like ghosts from the Heian period!! I'm very happy for you accepting me, Hikaru!!!"_ Sai said giving a smile,

"N-Nani?!!" Hikaru said as he looked at the mirror, "You mean I'm not dreaming?!"

"_Eh? Hai, we only met yesterday and you were unconscious when I talked to you about myself."_ Sai said as he gave another smile,

"B-But I'm twelve!!" Hikaru said,

"_Yes, you are! It's either you're twelve or you're too small or too old for you age!"_ Sai said,

So then, his wish came true? Wait a minute, a strange voice had told him that his greatest desire was granted when he gave his wish. So then, it was kami-sama giving him another chance to live a good one? "Well then, I'll make this chance a great one!!!" Hikaru promised,

"_Eh? What chance, Hikaru??"_ Sai asked,

"Dai-jou-bu!! Ikuso, Sai!! We'll go to some go salons to let you play Go!!" Hikaru said smiling,

"_Eh?? Honto ni, Hikaru?? Arigatou!!!"_ Sai said smiling happily,

"Kedo, there's a price." Hikaru said stopping,

Sai stared at his back, _"What price?"_

Hikaru grinned at Sai with a thumb up, "You teach me some go!!!"

Sai just stared at Hikaru with surprised then gave a happy nod, _"Umn!!"_

"Hikaru?? Why are you talking to yourself again?? I guess you're back to normal!! You better get to school if you don't want to be late!!" Hikaru's mother, Shindou Mitsuko said from the stairs,

"Hai, okaa-san!!" Hikaru replied, "I guess I need to go back to grade 6 again… Let's play later then!"

"Hai!" Sai said,

"Oh, and Sai??" Hikaru said back,

"Mm?"

"You better not cry for happiness that much or I'll probably worry…" Hikaru grinned as he recalled the time Sai and Touya first played,

"Eh, but I won't be able to control myself!!" Sai pouted,

Hikaru opened the door, "Itekimasu!!" '_Oi, Sai? I have so much to tell you when you left two years ago… I even have this fan like yours---'_

"_Eh? What are you talking about? You seem pretty strange… Not like the other past people I've been with!"_ Sai said as he tried to formulate an idea on what he's talking about while he held his fan,

"Yeah, like Torajirou?" Hikaru grinned, "Yeah, I know! You're the Honinbou Shuusaku, ne??"

"Did I tell you that already??" Sai said blinking,

"Hehe, yeah…" Hikaru said smiling,

"_Do you play go, Hikaru??"_ Sai asked who was curious,

'_Yeah, I do! Just only 5 years, not like you who played for a millennium…'_ Hikaru joked but still truthful in his mind,

"_Mou, Hikaru!!! You're sounding like you're talking to a very old grandfather who lasted for several years!!"_ Sai pouted,

"But it's still true anyway…" Hikaru said smirking,

"_I'm not a grandfather!"_ Sai said,

"Yeah, yeah…" Hikaru said then started to run to the gates, "Right, to school!!"

* * *

The history teacher passed some quiz paper to the students as the class then heard some loud thumping at the door. The sliding door slammed open revealing a very late yet perspired, Hikaru.

"I'm sorry I'm late!!" Hikaru breathed out as the whole class stared including Akari,

"Ah, Shindou-kun… I see you are all better. Fujisaki-san told us that you passed out at your grandfather's shed. I'm guessing you're all better now. Take your seat; we'll have a quiz today." The teacher said as Hikaru nodded once and proceeded to his chair quietly,

The teacher then gave Hikaru his test and gave a nod to the whole class as a sign to begin the quiz. Hikaru stared blankly at his test sheet. It's Japanese history yet again!! It's like repeating grade 6 yet again. Well, yes he is but not in this situation! It's like he's stupid enough to be pulled back to grade 6. He stared at the test sheet with pure misery. He forgot all about this since his history is all about World History and not anymore Japan. He scratched his head and wrote his name. He stared at the paper and tried to think…

"_Ah, it's a Japanese history test…"_ Sai said,

"AHH!!! OMAE—!!!" Hikaru shouted as everyone stared at him like he was an idiot,

"Daijoubu, Shindou-kun?" The teacher asked,

"A-Ah, hai… Gomen!" Hikaru said as he sat down again. He fell for it twice like last time… This history repeating itself isn't actually fun_. 'You shouldn't have snuck up on me like that.'_

"_Ah, gomen!"_ Sai said as he appeared beside Hikaru's table while kneeling down,

'_Nevertheless, the Fujiwara were not demoted by **blank **but actually became stronger during his reign.' _Hikaru thought, _'I forgot!!! Stupid Japanese history in the Heian period…'_

"_You mean Daigo? The Heian-kyo isn't always about militaries you know! Heian does mean peace and tranquility!" Sai said, "The days were so mild and peaceful."_

Hikaru grinned as he wrote it down. This wasn't actually the only time Sai helped him on the test... Two years ago he lent a hand to him so he can get a good score. Well, not really but he just spitted out the answers for no reason remembering the _old days_.

This day has gone good to better!

Hikaru smiled to himself and starts to write.

* * *

_"Let's go play Go now Hikaru_!!!" Sai pouted,

"Yeah, yeah!" Hikaru said grinning, "I have some sessions with Touya right now! We've been doing it for a year!"

_"Mm? Who's Touya??"_ Sai said blinking,

Hikaru didn't hear his statement and walked inside Touya Kouyo's Go salon. He reached in at his pants for money and took his brown wallet. He dug in it to find some money and then got 750 yen. Sai only blinked from the change of money since the time he was with Torajirou. Everything has changed that even the doors opened by itself and these things are so "new" to him.

"Sorry I'm late!! Here, Ichikawa-san!!" Hikaru said giving 750 yen for adults then said, "Mm? Where's Touya??"

Ichikawa smiled and then said, "Here's your change! Do you know Akira-kun?? I didn't know he told you about me!"

"H-Huh?" Hikaru said as he took the change and stared at it,_ 'Damn, I forgot that I'm still a 6th grader!! I haven't met Touya!! This is not good…'_

"_Hikaru, are you okay?? You seem to be talking about still being a 6th grader quite a lot!"_ Sai said,

"Ah, n-no I don't!! You must be hearing things!" Hikaru said laughing a bit,

"Ne, Hikaru!! Let's go play now!!" Sai said,

This is really bad. He can't have a match with Touya yet!! The whole chasing thing about Sai and the whole Go world starts to go uproar is definitely not a good thing to put! This is his last chance to alter the future. Maybe it can turn into another way…

"Etou, may I play someone??" Hikaru asked, "Maybe above my age…?"

Hikaru could feel the young Akira watching the strange commotion on the counter. He just can't get attraction and especially talk to Akira in this kind of day.

'_The last time it happened, he chased Sai for a very long time. I don't think I want that to happen…'_ Hikaru said as a strange feeling came at his chest like it was painfully crushing him. Is it jealousy?? Hikaru blushed at this remark.

"_Are you okay Hikaru? Who's this person who's chasing me?? You look all red…"_ Sai asked as he piled all the questions to him,

"I'm fine!!!" Hikaru said as he turned stiff feeling the confused stares at his back, _'What a way to attract a crowd…'_

"You can play with him." Ichikawa smiled as she pointed the seat at the left of Akira,

Hikaru then shook his head, "How about that man??" Hikaru pointed at the bald man,

"Ah, he just came here but he seems to be annoyed that he got beaten by Akira-kun; He won by 5 moku!" Ichikawa said, "Go ahead and play."

"Hai!" Hikaru answered with a smile_, 'Right then, Sai! We'll start playing!'_

"_Hikaru, ikimashou!"_ Sai said smiling,

Hikaru then dropped his bag at the counter then ran towards the table where the bald man sulked in the corner at the desk. Akira only watched the happy 6th grader and proceeded to Ichikawa.

"Who was that, Ichikawa-san??" Akira asked,

"He's a kid who wants to have a match with people older than him!" Ichikawa said, "You should go become a pro so you have matches too! You like that, ne??"

"A-Ah, iie!! B-Betsu ni..." Akira said as he sighed and watched Hikaru disappear from the corner.

Hikaru then went the bald man and smiled though the reaction of the grumpy elder seemed a bit rude.

"Anou, can we play some Go??" Hikaru said,

The bald man looked at him with confusion and then said, "What do you want..?"

"Can we play some Go?" Hikaru repeated,

"Yeah, sure. Don't get so cocky, you little brat." The man said as he pointed a seat, "I'll teach you a lesson."

"_What a dreadful man!!"_ Sai said,

The man gave a strange smile and snickered_, 'Yes, I'll humiliate this kid just like what that dumb Touya's son did to me!'_

Sai then became frightened and hid his face in his fan. Hikaru blinked and looked up to Sai, _'Oi, daijoubu?? You seem scared…'_

"_T-That man looks like a toad!!!!"_ Sai said,

Hikaru sweatdropped then replied, _'He won't be smiling when we get to play him.'_ Hikaru then remembers the time he played that awful man who stole the Keichirou flower pot. It was a good memory…

Sai nods then hid his face in his fan. Hikaru blinked again and said, _'May I ask why you're sulking again??'_

"_You said I can't show you my face when I'm crying…"_

Hikaru gave a smile as he responded, _'Well, I would be happy too when I'll do something I really love after a long period of time.; and when I meant a long period, I'm saying it's really long..'_

Sai didn't seem to hear it then after some few seconds, his face turned serious as he closed his fan, "Let us play."

Hikaru smirks at the player in front of him and nod, "Aa, let's play…"

The three bowed their heads as they said, "Onegaishimasu."

Hikaru then took the kuroishi (black go stone) as Sai pointed the place where the go-ishi should be, "17-6!!"

"Yoshi!!" Hikaru said as he slammed the stone to the goban with his two fingers.

It's great to be with Sai again…

**

* * *

**

**End of Chapter 1 **


	3. Chapter 2: Ramen Stand

**One more chance**

**Summary: **Shindou Hikaru looses another match from Touya Akira in front of everyone and looses his title as an Ouza. Hikaru then tries to suicide himself then gets a second chance in life by going back 6 years in time when he first met Sai!! AkiHika- Multi-chaptered!

**Pairings:** Hikaru+Akira, Waya+Isumi, Akari+Mitani, Kaga+Tsutui and more!

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the long update—if it was long. I was studying for my periodical exams!! Though the exams are finished so I can finally put all my thinking to this story so—there!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Ramen stand_

The man's blue eyes were widened with disbelief and shock as he looked at the goban. The whole goban was covered in stones mostly in the center. How would white be so pushed back so good? His face had shock etched in his features the way he just got beaten by half his age-- twice. The man bowed his head and breathed out, "Makemashita."

The 6th grader looked happy and smiled at Sai, _'We won!!'_

'_Yes, we did and people in the go place would think that a kid like you had beaten this man right here!' _Sai replied smiling,

Hikaru's jaw dropped. He forgot about that! The reason why wanted to go back in time was to fix everything in the past including not letting Touya chase after Sai's shadow. Why did he even come to this place?! Oh yeah, it's because he forgot he was a puny little kid AGAIN. He needs to think of a way to stop this mess from spreading around. An idea struck him...

Hikaru coughed and gave a stern face at the man, "Mister, you better not tell people about me. We both don't want to tell everyone that an old man like you lost to someone like me…"

Sai blinked as if he didn't understood what he said as the inner Hikaru sweatdropped, _'I think I sounded too arrogant… This is the only way to get his attention though. Maa!!! I feel like I'm being mean!'_ The man just nodded vigorously as Hikaru stood up and went to the counter with a twitched smile.

Sai looked at Hikaru with confusion and then said, _"Ne, Hikaru? What was that about??"_

'_I prevented myself from getting attraction of your doing…'_ Hikaru said as he sweatdropped,

Ichikawa smiled at him and then said, "So, who won??"

"I lost! I was having difficulty when he opened up a tengen…" Hikaru lied,

"_That's not it!!! He didn't put up a tengen at all and we won!!"_ Sai said flapping his arms in the background,

"Oh well, maybe someday you'll get him!" Ichikawa said but then looked up with a smile, "Ah, Akira-kun! Are you going home already?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Akira said smiling,

Hikaru sweatdropped at the kid beside him who was having a pleasant talk to the woman in the cashier register. It's so weird to see his rival in "**chibi**" mode and not having a fight now. It's like the whole world started to have a strange twist on it—which is true! He's supposed to be at his house, reading some kifu papers of the Honinbou Shuusaku and probably motivate himself on defeating Touya. But, isn't he stronger than Touya now since he still has a mind of a 17 year old? Hikaru smirked to himself as his ego started to boost. _'Oh yeah, I can get used to that!!'_

'_Hikaru, are you okay??'_ Sai blinked,

"Yeah, I just thought of something…" Hikaru said smiling back,

"Thought about what?" Ichikawa blinked,

"A-Ah, about going to a ramen shop right now... Ah, you want to come??" Hikaru said as he smiled at Akira,

Akira blinked and looked at his shoes, "U-Um, o-okay…"

"Oh, so you two are friends??" Ichikawa smiled, "I knew it!! Have fun you two…"

The door closed as Akira stopped walking. Hikaru blinked and looked at Akira, "Mm, you okay? --- Ah!!! What's your name?"

"My name's Touya Akira…" Akira said as he smiled back, "… Is it true you'll let me go with you to a ramen stand?"

"Of course!!!" Hikaru said. This is much better than the Akira he knew who's so damn annoying!! Well, he slightly misses the old Akira… Hikaru mentally shook his head, "Okay, let's go!!--- Ah!!!"

Akira blinked, "Nani?"

"I forgot my bag!!! Wait here, Touya!" Hikaru said as he ran back in. He watched the kid go in as the man who Sai defeated came back with a horrified frown. He was mumbling some words that even Akira couldn't hear. He only heard bits of the sentence…

"Who was that kid…? His name is Shindou Hikaru, the cashier lady said… I've got to remember him… He's a definite experienced player…" The man muttered out as he walked past Akira,

Akira watched the man walked out. Was he just talking about that kid just then or was it someone else? Now that he mentioned it, the kid sure is strange just when he stepped foot on the Go salon. He seemed to avoid him when he walked in… Whoever this person is, he's intending to find out starting with who exactly is he and about his go.

* * *

"_Exactly, who was that, Hikaru? You seem to know him a lot."_ Sai said smiling, 

"_Ah, I just know him…'_ Hikaru responded in his head as he took his back in the counter.

"_I want to play again!!" Sai_ said,

Hikaru sweatdropped and replied, _'I'll play you when I get a goban and other things…'_

Sai nodded vigorously as they went out seeing Akira with a serious face. The two blinked as Hikaru said, "Etou, Touya??"

Akira looked up and smiled back at him, "Right, let's go…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hikaru raised his right eyebrow,

Akira nodded once, "I was just thinking how I'll go home after this."

Hikaru gave a playful glare, "You don't need to make it sound like you hate my treat. But anyway, let's go!!"

Before Akira could even look up, he then got dragged out of the Go salon. He stared at the boy in front of him gripping his hand. He sure is a really strange person. They just introduced themselves and they're having a good ramen to eat already. Sai smiled at the two kids at his side as they quickly went inside the ramen store that was just blocks away from Touya Kouyo's salon. He might just enjoy this incoming years with his new friend, Hikaru.

"Some ramen for us!!!" Hikaru chimed in,

"Right away!!" The man said back,

Hikaru and Akira sat down in opposite sides as Hikaru took some drinks from the man. He gave one to Akira as he thankfully took it then there was a moment of silence after that. Akira started glancing at the kid in front of him. Hikaru blinked and grinned at him, "What?"

"I-It's just strange that you brought me here." Akira started,

"You don't need to be that formal!! This is my treat, now be thankful!!" Hikaru said as he took the ramen from the guy and gave the other to him,

"Thank you," Akira said as he took his chopsticks with etiquette,

Hikaru sweatdropped, _'He's too clean!! It's like she's a girl from China who's graceful enough to put chopsticks in her hair! The fact is he's a guy!'_

"_Yes, he has etiquette!!"_ Sai said with an optimistic voice,

'_Well whatever!!'_ Hikaru said as he shoved the noodles into his mouth, "Ahh!! That tasted good!!"

"I heard you played that man. I hardly see people my age plays some go actually." Akira said starting a conversation,

"Yeah." Hikaru said,

"Would you like to play go with me then? I'm rather eager about how strong you are." Akira smiled,

Hikaru stopped eating as Sai smiled happily saying_, "Yes, I want to play him!!! He also played that man too and won, ne? Can I play him, Hikaru??"_

"No way!" Hikaru said to Sai then sweatdropped. Hikaru looked at Akira who blinked, "Err, I mean it's already night time!"

"Ah, yes… It is." Akira said with his voice having a hint of disappointment,

'_Sorry, Touya. I just can't let you play Sai…' _Hikaru thought,

"_Ehh?? Why, Hikaru??"_ Sai said,

'_I'm preventing a situation!! Now keep quiet!'_ Hikaru said, "Maybe we can play sometime in your salon then. Are you going to take the pro exams?"

"Ah, no… I don't really want to be a pro…" Akira said half-truthfully. He doesn't want to be a pro… yet.

"Oh yeah, you're going to be a junior high, right? What school will you go to?" Hikaru said as he remembered the Haze junior high and Kaioh junior high,

"Well, I was planning to go to--- How… did you know I'll be going to junior high school already?" Akira asked,

"Err, we're the same age!!!" Hikaru lied,

"Oh, yes… I guess you're right then." Akira said, "My father's planning to put me in Kaioh junior high school."

"I heard they have a go club! Are you going to join??" Hikaru said smiling,

Akira blinked at the sudden burst of questions. What a weird kid, "I don't think so,"

"Oh…" Hikaru said blinking. Things _are_ going to change…

"How about you?" Akira smiled,

"Haze junior high of course!" Hikaru grinned,

"Oh, I see…" Akira said, he wasn't actually good in conversations-- except for go that is.

Hikaru stood up and gave a grin to Akira, "Well then, I'm done eating!"

"Ah, I'll tell Ogata-san to pick me up." Akira said as he tried to take his cellphone from his pocket…

'_He has a cellphone?! -- And it's high-tech?!!'_ Hikaru thought loudly,

_"What's a cellphone, Hikaru??"_ Sai blinked,

'_Ah, it's these phones where you talk to someone in a far away place and send messages. You can even play games in those plus add some pictures if you have a camera on one. Oh, and videos.'_ Hikaru replied,

"_What's a camera? What are videos?"_ Sai blinked at the strange "machinery",

'_Cameras are those things where you click this button, you get a replica of it as a picture and videos are moving pictures with or without sounds!! I don't know!!' _Hikaru responded in an annoyed tone,

"_There are moving pictures with sounds?? That's impossible!!"_ Sai said smiling at the small thing that Akira's holding on to then started to admire the gadget, _"Uwwahh..."_

"Ah, shut up!!" Hikaru said annoyed,

"Did I do something wrong?" Akira asked,

"N-no!! I was just talking to myself!!! I got to go now, Touya! See you whenever!" Hikaru said as he took his bag and went on ahead with a smiling Sai,

"Anou--- What's your name??" Akira asked as he looked at him,

Hikaru stopped walking and looked back with a smile plus a thumbs up, "My name's Shindou Hikaru!! Don't forget that!!"

Hikaru gave one last look at Akira and nodded to Sai as a sign to go out of the ramen stor leaving Akira all alone inside the stand. Akira watched the 6th grader walk out of sight. His name is Shindou Hikaru.

"Shindou… Hikaru?" Akira muttered quietly,

Akira's eyes turn dead serious. Shindou Hikaru's the one that the man in his father's Go salon so horrified about. Akira knows that the man who Hikaru fought with was strong when he battled him. He was a 2dan who had just visited because of Ogata-san. Who is this Shindou person? No matter how many obstacles it take, Akira intends to find out who this person is. Akira closed his eyes and silently walks out of the ramen stand.

"You!! Are you going to pay the ramen or not?!" The man grumbled loudly,

Akira stopped his tracks on going out and looked at his back calmly, "Excuse me?"

"Are you going to pay or what?!"

Akira's eyes widened while looking at the two empty ramen bowls at their table. Hikaru forgot to pay!!! Akira's anger started to build up and slammed the money to the table with a vein at his head. _'He said it was his treat not mine…'_

Whoever that Shindou person is, he better pay Touya Akira back the next time they meet!!

* * *

**End of chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 3: Hikaru's new hobby

**One more chance**

**Summary: **Shindou Hikaru looses another match from Touya Akira in front of everyone and looses his title as an Ouza. Hikaru then tries to suicide himself then gets a second chance in life by going back 6 years in time when he first met Sai!! AkiHika- Multi-chaptered!

**Pairings:** Hikaru+Akira, Waya+Isumi, Akari+Mitani, Kaga+Tsutui and more!

**A/N:** Wow... That was a long pause-- sorry about that!!!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hikaru's new hobby**

"_Cut potatoes, carrots, and pork into bite-sized pieces. Slice onions. Heat a deep pan and sauté the onion until brown. Add pork, potatoes, and carrots in the pan and sauté together. Add water in the pan and bring to a boil Turn the heat down to low and cook for 40-50 min. Add potato starch and water mixture in the soup to thicken. Add curry roux and simmer for 10 minutes. Serve the curry over __steamed rice__."_ The instruction stated in front of Mitsuko Shindou,

She sighed inwardly. It's their dinner alright but she wasn't that happy considering her son has a craving for ramen. She isn't so sure if it's good for his health anymore. In fact, ramen is the only thing in his mind… Besides Go. Yes, Shindou Hikaru, her son has now developed a new hobby. It's rather strange all of a sudden when he just asked her about going to some go classes.

"I wonder if it'll even last…" She sighed again,

There was a knock at the door as Mitsuko gently placed the cook book at the table and headed towards the door.

"Please wait!" she said as she opened it with a smile on her face, "Ah, Akari-chan!! Are you looking for Hikaru??"

"Hai! Is he not here?" She blinked innocently,

"Yes, he went to Go classes in the city quite a while ago. I'll just tell him you came by, ne?" Mitsuko smiled,

"Go??" Akari said with disbelief, "Hikaru-kun's playing… Go??"

* * *

Shirakawa smiled at the follow old folks from his class as he greeted them politely. His eyes met a young child with bleach bangs watching the 2 old men have a match. Is this a kid who wants to play go? 

"_Ne, Hikaru? I want to play!! Where's that goban you'll get to play each other?"_ Sai pouted,

'_I still need to go to grandpa's place before getting one!!! Be patient!'_ Hikaru said as a vein popped out at his head,

The door opened as Hikaru looked at the person who came in. It was the same brown haired pro who he known for a long time! Going to go classes is something that he wants to put in his changed future. The man's name is Shirakawa-sensei 7dan in Hikaru's time and a good company in the study sessions with Waya and his sensei, Morishita. Shirakawa came towards them before the classes begin and asked Hikaru, "Are you going to join?"

"Yeah, I'll be in this go class I guess." Hikaru said smiling,

"It's really hard to find kids your age in my class that are eager to learn go! Are you a beginner??" Shirakawa asked yet again,

"Well, not really," Hikaru said sweatdropping. Are you kidding?? He's a 2dan and a really great pro as Shirakawa said so himself! Even the Honinbou Shuusaku or so his real name is Fujiwara no Sai-- thinks that Shindou is strong. Then again, Hikaru in that age doesn't even know a thing about go. Hikaru shrugged after answering Shirakawa.

"Alright then. You just sit down and I'll go and start the lesson." Shirakawa smiled and went in front, "Okay, let's start with the problem right here."

He walked towards the huge go board in front of them and placed a black stone in the goban, "In this situation, black should place a stone underneath this one. Then, even if white holds the 2 black stones, black tries to capture these 2 stones, forcing white to capture his stones!" He then changed the situation on the lower right and said, "Then, breaking the eye on the left would kill the white formation!"

Sai stared at the goban in front of them and blinked, _"That's a huge goban…"_

Hikaru yawned loudly enough for Sai to hear and said, "This is boring."

Sai gave a playful glared and responded, _"Go is not boring!"_

"I didn't say that go is boring, I said this whole lesson is…" Hikaru shot back,

"Now let's see what happens if we go to break the eye first." Shirakawa smiled as he looked at the people, waiting for an answer.

"19-16!" An old man cried in the crowd,

"Correct. If we place white here, then white would live." Shirakawa said,

"_Ne, Hikaru… Do you know how strong the person teaching us is?"_ Sai asked,

Hikaru sweatdropped at Sai's question, "He's a pro." Well, he's actually a 7dan at Hikaru's time when he's 16.

"_Pu-ro?" _Sai blinked,

"That means he makes his living playing go." Hikaru said then added in his mind, _"Just like me."_

"Let's cut the lecture off around here and get to playing the game." Shirakawa decided as he gave one nod for them to start,

"Onegaishimasu." The crowd murmured together,

Shirakawa looked at Hikaru who was half-asleep and walked towards him, "Etou, Shindou-kun?"

"Yes, that's me." Hikaru said who was a bit startled,

"Why don't we start with capture game, if you want." Shirakawa smiled as he formed something,

'_Oh no… Not** this** again. Last time, I got lured into a shichou...'_ Hikaru groaned inwardly, "Ah, I know this! You put white here to take black!"

"Correct! When you need one more move to capture a stone, we call it Atari." Shirakawa said,

'_I know…'_ Hikaru thought lazily,

"How about this then?" Shirakawa said as he formed another one which made Hikaru lead into a shichou before,

Shindou smiled and gets out of the trap easily, "You go like this!"

Shirakawa blinked and said, "I thought you were a beginner…?"

"Err, I saw someone do the same thing…" Hikaru lied,

"I see. You have a good memory! It's a good potential at go so keep on going... I'll be going for a while so I'll see you later then," Shirakawa smiled and walked out,

Hikaru sighed and silently walked out of the "classroom".

* * *

Hikaru took some money from his pocket and slipped a coin for a soda. He then clicked a specific button to get the soft drink of his choice. He took it from the vending machine and drank away. Hikaru gave a happy and relaxed sigh as he sat down in the black sofa. 

"Ne, Hikaru?? What are these??" Sai asked with a tone of fascination,

"They're vending machines. You put money in it to get the things you want inside the machine! Easy, ne??" Hikaru said smiling,

"Ahh!!" Sai said in awe like he saw a great Go move in a complicated fight in an area at the goban.

"Ah, Hikaru-kun!!" A voice said,

Hikaru blinked and looked at the old woman. He squinted his eyes, trying to recognize this memory then his eyes widened. It's where Sai saw Touya-sensei at the TV!! This time, he won't open the television.

"You're playing go now?" The woman blinked,

"Well, my friend loves playing go and I want to play him for a while so I'm going to Go classes already…"

"Ahh—Yes!! I'm late!! Shirakawa-sensei is cute, ne??" She said blushing then left,

Hikaru sighed. At least she didn't ask him to open the television to watch the Tengen match of Touya-sensei. He took another sip from his soda and looked at Sai who was still admiring the vending machine. Hikaru sweatdropped and gave another sigh.

* * *

Ichikawa stared at Akira who was just fixing his eyes on the goban. He had been doing that after Hikaru came. No, it's not like Akira's upset or anything but pretty much curious about Shindou Hikaru. She didn't actually know what had happened after that treat in the ramen store but something tells her that Akira found something out or at least, not sure of. 

A man came in with a smile and went towards the counter, "Ichikawa-san? Is Touya-kun busy? I would like to play him…"

"Ah? Well, Akira-kun's pretty preoccupied about something so…" Ichikawa started but watched Akira stand,

"I'm going home now." Akira said as he walked out,

He man blinked and said, "What with him?"

Ichikawa Harumi shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. He's been like that ever since he had ramen with that Shindou Hikaru boy."

The man cleared is throat and murmured, "Do… Do you think he has a—you know--- Ahem, liking about that boy? I mean Touya-kun acts a bit like a girl and being without any child at his age can be--"

"Akira-kun is not gay!!!" Ichikawa said with a glare, "Say that to his father and you won't be allowed in the salon anymore."

"It was just a thought!!!"

* * *

Akira went inside the train quietly as it started to move. He remained in the side of the door, holding on to the silver pole. He wanted to know about him—the way the man spoke—it was like that Shindou person just battled his father. Is there such thing as a person like that? 

No…

He wasn't sure--- he wanted to know.

All his answers will reveal once he know who he is.

--Who Shindou Hikaru is…

* * *

The soft breeze of an early afternoon arrived at the middle school. The sounds of people cheering can be heard from the outside streets of the campus making the birds take flight from the trees from the sudden cheer. It was a lovely afternoon for some soccer practice since the shine glowed brightly at that time around. Hikaru kicked the soccer ball to the goal as some few guys gave a high five to him. Hikaru grinned, "Heh, another score!" 

"_What are those balls you keep on kicking to that strange white fishing net, Hikaru??" _Sai interrupted his thoughts,

'_It's called soccer, Sai. It's a western game—well, it's called football in the European countries but it's still the same. You kick the ball towards the net for a score but those people will stop you from doing that… You only use feet but the people who block your kick uses hands and feet.'_

"So it's a game just like go!!" Sai smiled while clasping his hands with his fan, "It's like that komi rule! The person who guards the net has an advantage than the people who kick the ball!'

"Yeah… But I still get some scores!!!" Hikaru kicked the ball towards the net as the boy tried to catch it,

The boy jumped up and grabbed the ball before it hit the net. Sai quietly laughed behind his fan as Hikaru's vein grew at his forehead and shouted at his mind,_ 'Don't mock me, Sai!!!'_

Sai didn't pay attention at his remark but happily looked at the sky seeing an airplane flew across, "Wow!!! What's that Hikaru??"

Hikaru sweatdropped, "Oi…"

"Hikaru!!!" Akari screamed a bit,

Hikaru blinked as he looked at his back--- before he could even react, a volleyball flew towards his head and he fell flat at his face.

'_Shit…. I forgot about the volleyball.'_ Hikaru thought,

**_--_**

The history teacher dismissed her students as she watched Hikaru run past her, "Ah, Shindou-kun!"

Hikaru stopped and smiled at his head, he remembered this. "Nani, sensei??"

"You're doing a great job at Japanese history and you mostly corrected them. That was really outstanding…" The teacher smiled,

"Keep up the good work, alright??"

Hikaru nodded happily and smiled, "Hai!!"

Akari watched him walk out of the classroom and followed him out. "Hikaru,"

Hikaru stopped from the staircase and looked at her--- oh no, not this again. "Is it about my go lessons or something?"

Akari balked up a bit and said, "How did you…"

"Why, you want to come?" Hikaru said sarcastically,

"Well…"

"I was being sarcastic!!!"

* * *

_To be continued on part 2_

- There wasn''t anything good in here so I'll do my best on part 2.


	5. Chapter 4: Go tournament

**One more chance**

**Summary: **Shindou Hikaru looses another match from Touya Akira in front of everyone and looses his title as an Ouza. Hikaru then tries to suicide himself then gets a second chance in life by going back 6 years in time when he first met Sai!! AkiHika- Multi-chaptered!

**Pairings:** Hikaru+Akira, Waya+Isumi, Akari+Mitani, Kaga+Tsutui and more!

**A/N:** I'm _REALLY_ sorry for the long wait! I was making another HNG fic. It'll come up soon… It's supernatural, humor and romance. It has mixes of Death Note!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Go-tournament **

"You're so slow, Akari!"

Akari panted quietly as she pouted, "Well I'm sorry if I'm slow at running…"

17 year old Shindou Hikaru walked back to his childhood friend who seemed really exhausted. Nothing strange about that, right? **Wrong. **The picture is definitely wrong. Hikaru right now is stuck inside his 6th grader body and went back in time for an unknown reason! This couldn't get any twisted than this. Hikaru sighed as he responded to Akari's whine, "Look, if you'll be slow, I'll leave you here!"

"Eh?? No, don't! I don't even know where we are!" Akari's loud remark almost shattered Hikaru's ear drums since they were close together. It was a surprise that her high-pitched voice didn't shatter the windows every time she opened her mouth. No, maybe it's just the fact that Kami-sama took Hikaru's wish seriously which was supposed to be a half-joke… He was on a slump!

Hikaru was in his bad mood, "Let's just go..."

"Hai," Akari said smiling cheerfully,

Mental note to himself, do not make sarcastic remarks to Akari.

Hikaru's eyes caught a familiar figure that he knew that just came out from a supermarket… "Ichikawa-san?"

Ichikawa Harumi looked up and smiled, "Ara, Shindou-kun! Are you with your girlfriend?"

Akari blushed hotly as Hikaru rolled his eyes, "No, she's my childhood friend. She wanted to go to some go classes. Are you going back the Go salon?"

Ichikawa nodded, "Mm, would you mind paying a visit? Akira-kun doesn't have that much people to play with..."

Hikaru sweatdropped, "N-Not today. Maybe some other time! Tell him that, please!"

"Alright then," Ichikawa smiled as she stopped. Hikaru blinked as he watched her dig something at her purse. A paper was retrieved after that moment of search, "Here! There's a children's go tournament. If you want to join, go ahead!"

"Arigatou, Ichikawa-san… Let's go, Akari." Hikaru said as they walked out,

"Who was that, Hikaru?" Akari asked blinking,

"Cashier register person in a Go salon." Hikaru said as he stuffed the flier in his pocket.

Sai solidified beside Hikaru, _"Ne, Hikaru!! Are we going to play some go?? Ne, ne??" _

_'Hai, hai… We will-- now shut up! You might make a stupid remark and I end up bursting it out.'_ Hikaru thought.

* * *

Akari bowed in front of Shirakawa and said, "Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!" 

"Gomen, she really wanted to go…" Hikaru muttered,

"No, it's fine!" Shirakawa smiled, "It's nice to see people your age to play go… Let's go and have the class now, shall we? Please sit."

Akari and Hikaru sat down facing across each other. Shirakawa walked up towards the huge goban and said, "Recently, it's been popular to place the first move on a star point but komoku is probably still the safest. If you follow it up with a keima then it's like you're capture the entire corner already."

Akari whispered to Hikaru in great confusion, "Hikaru, do you get what he's talking about?"

Well, when he was a 6th grader, he didn't. Hikaru smirked, "Of course!"

Akari glared at Hikaru's boastful confidence, "Hmph!" The two listened to the lesson.

"But in an actual game, it won't always turn out the way you want it to. Okay, now let's say the white place his next move here. What should the black do?"

Hikaru smiled secretly and raised his hand, "I know."

Shirakawa blinked and said, "Shindou-kun? Okay, tell us."

Hikaru's eyes flashed as he remembered the last time when Sai played Akira the first time, "16-5; underneath the star point…"

Akari blinked.

"16-5… You mean right here? Hmm…" Shirakawa said,

The people stared in awe or disbelief at Hikaru. Akari muffled a giggle but stopped when Shirakawa responded, "I thought you were a beginner…"

"Oh, was I wrong? I'm sorry!" Hikaru lied,

"No.. It's a very good move. Nowadays, people don't use it but In the past, it was quite popular." Shirakawa said as Hikaru sat down staring at Sai who was nodding gently at Shirakawa's remark but then blinked_, "Why isn't it used now, Hikaru?"_

Hikaru responded at his head, _'Komi rule. Black makes first move right? He gets the advantage so white gets 5 and a half moku to sart with. So, if white has like 20 moku, black should get like 26 or something!' _

_"I see…" _

"So it's not used because of the komi rule, ne?" Hikaru smiled at Shirakawa who only nodded,

* * *

"Do you know how to nigiri?" Shirakawa asked as he walked towards Hikaru and Akari. 

Hikaru nodded, "Hai. It's how to know who'll use black or white."

"Correct." Shirakawa smiled as he gave Hikaru a book, "Here… You can replay some games. I'll be back later."

"Hai."

Akari blinked at the notebook, "Hikaru, do you know how to use this book?"

Hikaru nodded yet again, "You put it in the correct place by number… See, the first move is _here_."

"And then this is the second move?"

"Aa, then here's the third--"

"Ha! 6 stone captured! I guess you like getting your stones taken or something!" A man said laughing. His plump figure, slopped in a chair, trying to reach for the stones was a horrible thing to look at especially if he's an arrogant person who bullies. Hikaru bit a sigh. It was Akoda-san bullying the weaker players yet again! Sai glared and said, _"Hikaru!! Let's play a game with him!! I cannot allow such an imprudent man bully weak go players in front of my eyes! Let me play, Hikaru! I shall teach him a less--- Hikaru? Hikaru!!" _

"Hey old man! Let's play a game!! _I'll_ teach you a lesson…" Hikaru grinning. Sai's eyes bulged open! Good gracious, what did Hikaru do now? From all the years he had passed, he had never seen such a person like Hikaru!!

"Ha? Fine, little brat.. Sit down and let's play. I'll teach you how to shut your mouth. Grandpa's gonna do some spankin'…" Akoda said smirking,

Hikaru's left eye twitched as he sweatdropped at Akoda's weird statement. Spanking…? Oh yeah, this guy is seriously weird.

--

Akoda's jaw almost dropped down to the floor. How did this happen?? Since when did this kid have that kind of play? The only person that came out of his mind was Touya Akira, the son of Touya-Meijin. No, this kid's name is Shindou Hikaru!

"6 moku and a half…" Hikaru said smiling, "That was a nice game."

_"Hikaru?" _

_'Mm?' _

_"How come your moves are like mine in ways?" _

_'I guess I decided to go into your style…' _

_"Just by watching me battle once??" _

Hikaru sweatdropped_. 'Yeah... Uh, I was born with a photographic memory so uh... yeah.'_

Akoda laughed nervously, "I was just going easy on the kid. I could have won by 10 moku…" Akoda bluffed,

Hikaru's vein popped as he took the go ke and placed it at Akoda's head, "Ah, oh no… My hand slipped there." Hikaru smirked secretly as Akoda got annoyed. How dare that sixth grader pour go stones at his head?! He has no respect at all. "You little brat…"

"I'm sorry; I'll take it out…"

"Hey—W-Wait a minute, you brat—Ahh!!!"

A wig fell down the floor as the whole classroom became quiet. Everyone's eyes widened, unable to speak from what just happened. Akoda blushed in pure embarrassment. The senior citizens started laughing as Akoda ran out, humiliated and angry. Akari too had the same feeling and ran towards Hikaru with a flushed enraged face. Akari shouted at Hikaru, "Hikaru!! Did you bring me to go class for this?!"

"Who said I wanted you to come?!" Hikaru snapped,

"Go to hell!!" Akari shouted as she stomped off,

"Shindou-kun!! Please leave already!!" Shirakawa nearly shouted, also embarrassed. The door slammed at the back of Hikaru who just nearly regretted what he did. He was suppose to make his future better not make it worse by adding_ this_ in. _"Mou, Hikaru!! You made the teacher mad!! Now we'll never play go!!!"_ Sai whined. Hikaru scratched his head in frustration, just letting out a cry. "ARRGH!!!"

He stopped and took the crumpled flier and opened it revealing the advertisement for the children's go tournament. He remembered this. Akira and him met at the subway, him asking for another fight with Sai. He needs to take that off. Hikaru needed to remember not to exclaim that he wanted to take the pro exam for money or an enraged Akira will certainly come out.

"Ne, Sai. Let's go to this place then…" Hikaru sighed as Sai stopped his crying, replacing it with a cheerful face.

_"Wai!! Arigatou, Hikaru!!" _

* * *

Hikaru and Sai stared at the kids playing. The strange feeling in the place did not change, Everyone was still serious and Hikaru was still touched at remembering the memory of that time. He looked at Sai who was smiling gently at the kids. "I guess it makes you happy too, eh?"

Sai blinked and looked at Hikaru, "Eh?"

Hikaru smiled, his eyes closed. "The children are playing go. They show you that go is still a game that is in their hearts, that time did not change even if you had played for several years before. It's nice to see people at their age play with a heated passion that it warms your heart deeply."

Sai smiled, nodding at his statement._ "Yes, it touches me deeply. Does it touch you?"  
_

Hikaru nodded with a smile, "Aa, it reminds me of my determination…" The determination to surpass Touya Akira and grab the hand of God for Sai and himself; yes, the determination he forgot when he lost his title. He could just stand up and walk towards the path of pros, trying his very best bno matter how much times he falls down. Loosing a game does not make you weak but makes you stronger. Hikaru clustched the paper as his smile turned soft.

_"Determination?" _

Hikaru smiled, "You'll see someday."

* * *

Ichikawa stared at the quiet Touya Akira, sitting alone in the dark, looking at the goban across him. He's waiting for him. She already told him that Hikaru would certainly come back but Akira couldn't wait. Ichikawa walked towards Akira. "Akira-kun…? Hirose-san would like a shidougo."

"Ah… I'm sorry, Ichikawa-san, Hirose-san but…" Akira said but no words came out to express it,

"You're waiting for him aren't you, Akira-kun?"

"Hai…"

Akira bit his lip then Ichikawa smiled, "Ah!! I gave Shindou-kun a flier about the Children's go tournament. He might be there though.." Akira's head shot up as he repeated, "Children's go tournament…?"

Ichikawa nodded, "He wasn't that interested but who knows.. Ah, Akira-kun??"

And with that, Akira ran out without saying a word making Ichikawa and Hirose blink.

"Isn't that Shindou person the kid who asked Akira out for dinner?"

Ichikawa made a face, "You better not think of Akira-kun gay like the other man last time…"

"I am not saying that!"

* * *

Hikaru and Sai walked towards a goban having a fierce fight at the upper-left. Sai's eyes turned serious and said, _"Hikaru…"_

_'Aa, black will die if he won't get it right…' _Hikaru thought with the same serious eyes. _'The answer.. It's 1-2.' _

Sai nodded as he hid the lower area of his face with his fan. _"Yes."_

The kid answered his opponent's respond by putting his stone to "1-3" making Sai and Hikaru sweatdrop. He didn't notice it… The other kid placed it at the wrong place as Hikaru and Sai began to startle. He missed the chance too! This is definitely different from before. "Ah, you could have put it to 1-2 instead of 1-3, you know. You missed the chance of making black live." The whole place turned silent as the two opponents blinked.

A man in a business suit came in gripping Hikaru's wrist, "You! Don't disturb the players…"

Another man came in, "They must start another game again. You, go with us to the office. We need to talk to you…" A man said sighing,

"It just slipped out of my mouth!!" Hikaru complained noisily,

_"But you still said it, Hikaru..."_ Sai said simply fanning himself, still not showing the lower area of his face.

Hikaru cursed silently at his head. He forgot about this! Then, when he goes to have the pro exam, he'll see this man in front of him again! This is really bad for Hikaru. Stupid mouth! Hikaru can't trust it anymore…

Ogata came in to the two opponents, still startled from what just happened.

"You, what just happened?" Ogata said to the kid looking at the goban.

"I put the stone at 1-3 but he said I should have put it in 1-2 because that was the key to get black living."

Ogata's eyes widened a bit, "This is…"

--

Hikaru bowed repeatedly to the man fanning himself. The man sighed as he heard Hikaru's seventh apology, "You should really be more careful even if it did slip out in your mouth, you should really know when to keep quiet. Keep your ideas in your head."

"Right, sorry again…" Hikaru said as he closed the door sighing,_ 'This sucks…' _

_"You should have been careful on talking out loud."_ Sai said,

_'You don't need to repeat what everyone's saying, Sai!!'_ Hikaru grumbled as he turned at the corner stopping. He let Touya Kouyo stop in his tracks. He looked at Hikaru with his sharp thin eyes, "I see you have seen where you are going so with that, you have prevented your fall." He nodded once and walked passed Hikaru and Sai. Sai's eyes turned slightly serious. He felt a strange feeling in that man…

_"Who was that, Hikaru?" _

"Eh? Touya Akira's dad…" Hikaru said not letting Sai know he plays go,

_"Really? Does he play go?"_

"Uhh... No?" Hikaru said as his smile twitched.

Sai blinked at Hikaru's weird face and said, "Okay, let us go."

Touya Kouyo stopped and looked back to see the kid run off fast. Yes, he heard Hikaru say "Touya Akira's dad" and not "Touya-Meijin." Does this child know his son, Akira? He will have to speak to him later. For now, he walked towards the office and saw Ogata inside, and beside him was a goban that had just have a recent fight.

"What is this all about, Ogata-kun?" Kouyo said,

"Take a look at this, Touya-sensei. A kid found the answer to this problem by just looking at it. Even pros need to take time to think about this situation on handling black well for it to live." Ogata said,

"I cannot think of any other child than my own son to find the answer. Who is this child?"

"You should have asked the name…" Ogata said to the men who were in a straight horizontal line,

"Sumimasen," The man bowed,

"If he is that strong, he shall come up to us one day in the pro world." Kouyo said as he slammed the go stone to 1-2.

* * *

Shindou Hikaru.

Akira wants to know who he really is. He needs to see him right now and ask him to play with him. His curiosity is at its high level. He clutched the silver pole as he bit his lip again. Please be there, Shindou…

The automatic doors opened as Akira ran out with that second.

Voices could be heard as he ran up the stairs leading out of the subway.

"Oh yeah?! It's your fault!!" A familiar voice shouted,

There was a pause..

"You—No game for you tomorrow!!" another pause, "Ha, it suits you!!"

"Shindou!!"

Akira panted heavily as Hikaru looked up to see his exhausted rival. Yes, it's this memory yet again. This is not going well. Hikaru whispered out Akira's name, "Touya..?"

"I finally found you… Shindou Hikaru!" Akira said,

Shindou blinked and smiled happily, "Yeah, you did!"

Akira blinked at the sudden warmness of Hikaru, "Eh…?" Eh? Is that all he could say?? That's not even a word. This is not good for his mental health when Shindou Hikaru is concerned.

"You were looking for me?"

Akira nodded once. "Let us play go." His eyes determined with the hint of icy glares that Hikaru thought Akira for that second was a dragon with its fangs sticking out to get him.

_

* * *

**End of chapter 4**_


End file.
